El Reencuentro en Invernalia
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Bueno, esta es una historia en un futuro dónde ya han pasado 4 años desde el comienzo del verano. Es un mundo paralelo y me dejo muchas cosas en el tintero y personajes, pero por ahora es lo único que me ha salido. Espero que os guste y si no, disculpadme por mis errores.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes aparecidos en este fic son propiedad y creación exclusiva de George R.R. Martin y yo no gano absolutamente nada con este fic ni historia.

 **Este relato participa en el Amigo Invisible #4 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras negras".**

Para Nymaerya, espero que te guste, es un poco un mundo paralelo, pero es lo que se me ha ocurrido.

El reencuentro en Invernalia

La nieve caía sin parar y los caballos iban con gran lentitud. Era el cuarto año del invierno en Poniente y la joven de oscuro pelo y ojos azules miraba a todos lados mientras montaba al lado de su padre. Por fuera estaba seria, pero por dentro sentía como algo se le movía, como un antiguo recuerdo de una vida pasada hace mucho.

Siguieron el camino con dificultad, con la guardia que les acompañaba llevando el estandarte del águila blanca sobre fondo azul. _Tan alto como el honor_ pensó la joven, _pero el honor te lleva a la muerte y hace mucho que dejó de importar el honor. Ahora hay que usar otros métodos ._ A su lado, iba también su prometido, al cual su padre había conseguido que la prometieran, a pesar de ser ella una bastarda. Pero su padre era el Lord Protector y todos necesitaban de su ayuda. Más después de la muerte de Robert, el Señor del Valle de Arryn. _Pobre Robalito. No pude salvarlo ._

En ese instante empezaron a ver unas torres medio derruidas, medio reconstruidas que indicaban que estaban llegando a su destino, al lugar al que ella llevaba seis días del nombre o incluso más, deseando volver a ver esas piedras, y todo lo demás. Aunque sabía que de eso ya no quedaba absolutamente nada, desde que el bastardo del hijo de Roose Bolton quemará todo y pasará por el cuchillo a todos sus habitantes.

Al llegar a la fortaleza, el corazón de la joven dio un sobresalto al ver como estaba todo. Había zonas que estaban medio reconstruidas pero otras seguían quemadas y olía a ceniza. Bajó del caballo y se quedó mirando su nuevo hogar, Invernalia, la cual las tropas del Valle habían conseguido arrebatar en batalla al ejército que había dejado Stannis Baratheon cuando marchó hacía e Muro y más allá, para luchar contra el nuevo y terrible peligro, el más grande de todos. Los Caminantes Blancos, los cuáles lo habían traspasado. La chica no entendía porque su padre los llevaba allí, más cerca del peligro.

 _Invernalia. De nuevo aquí. Nunca debí irme de aquí por ese monstruoso…nunca. Tenía que haber hecho caso a mi padre y no haberme encaprichado. Pero ahora he aprendido la lección_ , pensó mientras vio de reojo como su prometido y futuro nuevo Señor del Valle de Arryn bajaba del caballo. Volvió a mirar las piedras del que fue la gran fortaleza del Norte.

Alayne, es hora de entrar a tu nuevo hogar, hija mía –dijo su padre poniendo una mano en su hombro -.

Alayne asintió. _No es mi nuevo hogar. Éste siempre ha sido mi hogar. El hogar de la Casa Stark._

* * *

Agazapada detrás de unos árboles, había una mujer mayor mirando como las tropas del Valle empezaban a llegar a Invernalia. Ella estaba allí para hacer una tarea, que para muchos sería una locura, pero después de todos sus años de entrenamiento, podría entregar otra muerte al Dios de Muchos Rostros.

Miraba atentamente el camino y la entrada, y sintió como un sentimiento de tristeza o de recuerdo de una vida anterior. _Esa vida es pasado. Yo ahora sirvo al Dios de Muchos Dioses y lo anterior no cuenta. Además en mi anterior vida no pude salvar a mi familia…._

En ese instante apareció el gran cupo de la tropa de los Arryn, con el emblema que ella, aún no había olvidado. Miró atentamente y calculó cuantos hombres había, aunque a ellos no iba a matarlos. Sólo tenía un nombre. Se movió rápidamente sin hacer ruido y se acercó a uno de los laterales de la antigua fortaleza de Invernalia, sin dejar de mirar a los soldados y quienes llegaban con ellos.

Antes de meterse por una abertura que había hecho los días anteriores, miró las piedras de la fortaleza y durante un instante recordó a su padre y a su madre, como se metía con sus hermanos pequeños, risas y travesuras en la cripta, incluso a su hermana. Pero recordaba sobre todo la sonrisa de su medio hermano.

 _Ya no queda ninguno de ellos, ni nada de Invernalia. Sólo piedras y olor a muerte. Después de todo el entrenamiento con el Hombre Bondadoso y la Niña, ya no soy esa tonta que quería usar una espada y que quería venganza, ahora soy Nadie_ , pensó, pero su subconsciente aún soñaba con venganza y con acabar con todos los que habían acabado con ella y su familia.

Antes de entrar y situarse en un sitio mejor vio a quién debía ser su víctima, la entrega a su dios, el Dios de Muchos Rostros. Miró fijamente a esa persona y durante un momento sintió algo, pero lo descartó enseguida. _Tiene que ser ella. Alayne Piedra ._

* * *

El cuervo miraba sobre lo alto del árbol como llegaba un contingente de hombres y de soldados a las puertas de la fortaleza, la antigua y grande Invernalia. Esa visión le trajo recuerdos al cuervo, pero no sabía si eran ciertos o no. En su estado era difícil saber que era del pasado, que del futuro o que del presente.

Llevaba tanto tiempo siendo animal y entrando en animales, que no recordaba ya casi no sabía cuando soñaba o cuando era él. Giró su cabeza y miró hacia uno de los laterales, dónde vio a una mujer mayor, vigilando la llegada de los forasteros. El cuervo ladeó la cabeza hacía un lado.

No recordaba haber visto antes a esa mujer, pero le recordaba a algo, a un tiempo lleno de risas y juegos, pero no podía ser, pensaba, mientras la veía que iba a meterse en una abertura. Sintió como un escalofría por sus alas, su cabeza, pico y patas. Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero no veía el qué. Luego volvió a mirar a los soldados y vio a una joven muy bella con ellos, que era idéntica a…

En ese instante el cuervo abrió su tercer ojo, el ojo que le permitía ver todo, más allá, y la reconoció, supo quien era la joven y supo lo que iba a pasar en ese lugar. Quiso mover sus alas y volar hacía ella, verla de cerca, e impedirla entrar a la fortaleza. También quiso volar hacía la mujer mayor, decirle que no lo hiciera, que era su…Pero empezó a escuchar unas voces que le llamaban por su nombre de humano, que le decían que volviera y notó que empezaba a ver todo borroso y que salía del cuervo. Lo último que escuchó como el cuervo de tres ojos, fue su nombre…

 _¡Bran! ¡Bran! ¡Despierta!_

 _FIN_


End file.
